


To Be Free

by StarlightPhoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Harry dies btw, So much angst, it's from when bashing Dumbledore and Ginny was cool, lol i still don't know the difference, ngl i wrote this in the 8th grade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightPhoenix/pseuds/StarlightPhoenix
Summary: He wanted tofight, lash out, rebel.He was a puppet.Others controlled him.Every action he performed was ordered by others. His strings were pulled, and he had no choice but to obey.





	To Be Free

He was the Boy-Who-Lived. After the war, he could have whatever he wanted. He had fame, fortune, power, and the looks. Everyone wanted him.

Still, Harry couldn't muster the energy to be happy. He wasn't. Every day, memories plagued him.

_Dead, dead, dead._

They were all dead.

Why didn't anyone else see? They saw a fake smile, heard a fake laugh, and thought everything was alright. It wasn't! The praises came from everyone, how he did a great job, how he was so brave. Was he?

He wasn't free. Not really. He had everything, but no one saw. Or maybe they did, and just pretended. They were the reason he was trapped.

Trapped in a cage.

A beautiful, golden cage is still a cage.

Everything he did was watched. He was the Boy-Who-Lived. He must stay _Light, and Pure, and Perfect_. He could not do anything without being told yes or no in advanced. Why didn't anyone help?

"Harry, you should be an auror," they _suggested, demanded, forced._

 _No_ , he thought pleadingly. _No more death, no more pain, I don't want to see any more!_

There was no choice. He nodded and accepted his fate.

"Harry, you should marry Ginny," they _exclaimed, ordered, commanded._

 _No_ , he thought desperately. _She is demanding, controlling, I want to be free!_

The marriage was planned, carried out, and there was no more Ms. Weasley, only Mrs. Potter.

He wanted to _fight, lash out, rebel._

He was a puppet.

Others controlled him.

Every action he performed was ordered by others. His strings were pulled, and he had no choice but to obey. If he did not, the strings would be cut, and he would fall _down, down, down_.

"Harry, you must defeat the Dark Lord," Dumbledore  _informed, declared, dictated._

 _No_ , he thought despairingly. _I want life, I want happiness, I want to grow old and live!_

He once walked through the forest with the sole promise of death, and nothing else.

Decades later, Harry Potter lay on his bed. Healers, friends, Ministry workers, they all said he should be at St. Mungo's.

He refused.

He knew he was dying. He felt the life slowly sap out, and his body grow tired, slowly shut down under the weight of the years of life.

They couldn't control him now.

They couldn't threaten him now.

After so many years, he was finally going to be _free_.

He smiled and closed his eyes.

It was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
